darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fur 'n' Seek/Wish list
Details * Cabin Fever (optional) * Able to kill Bork (optional) * Level 78 (Note: May be completed with 73-77 Slayer through the use of a Wild pie) * Level 55 (Note: Not needed, but recommended for Kyatt) * A high combat level is recommended * Ability to fight a level 160 monster. |items = * Elemental shield/Mind shield/Body shield/Cosmic shield/Chaos shield and an Anti-dragon shield or a Dragonfire Shield * Witchwood icon * Light source * Leaf-bladed spear or Leaf-bladed sword or Slayer Dart or Broad arrows/Broad-tipped bolts * Any Hatchet * Teasing stick, knife and some logs (For hunting the Sabre-toothed kyatt) * 1875gp * 20 Pots of vinegar * 20 logs - any type Strongly recommended: * Access to Fairy Ring Teleport system * Plenty of high healing food such as Shark or rocktail. * Monkey greegrees |kills = * Adult Turoth * Crawling Hand * Ugthanki or Camel * Tortoise or Warped tortoise * Sabre-toothed kyatt or Sabre-toothed kebbit or Wallasalki * Green dragon or Brutal green dragon * Blue dragon * Red dragon * Black dragon or King black dragon * Skeletal Wyvern * Bronze dragon * Iron dragon * Steel dragon * Mithril dragon * General Graardor or Bork * Monkey Guard or Cave horror or Jungle Horror or Yeti * Big Snake or Sea snake young or Giant Sea Snake * Any Giant * Nail Beast or Gorak or Giant Mole or Wild Kebbit * Aquanite * Skeletal Horror (After collecting all the bones) }} Walkthrough The wishlist is an 'extra' quest that is given by the Odd Old Man. This does not need to be completed to wear the Quest Cape. The Skeletal Horror fight at the end, however, unlocks a new song which is required for the Completionist Cape. Contents The list is: The creatures are (in order of the list): # Monkey Guard, Cave horror, Jungle horror, or Yeti # Wallasalki. # Gorak, Wild kebbit, Nail beast, or Giant mole. # Turoth (level 68-71, i.e. the larger "adult" ones) # Crawling Hand (only the large ones from Slayer Tower) # Green Dragon or Brutal green dragon # Blue Dragon # Red Dragon # Black Dragon or King Black Dragon # Bronze Dragon # Iron Dragon # Steel Dragon # Mithril Dragon # Skeletal Wyvern # Ugthanki or Camel # Any Giant # Big Snake, Sea snake young, or Giant Sea Snake # Aquanite # General Graardor or Bork # Tortoise or Warped tortoise # Golden fleece The wishlist on the shack is also listed in the quest log for Fur 'n' Seek. As each bone is obtained, the following is added after its listing: (I have an unprepared one with me.) If item is banked, the sentence changes to (I have an unprepared one in my bank.). All acquired dragon tail-bones are also listed. As each bone is prepared with vinegar and fire, the word 'unprepared' is removed. As each bone is given to the Odd Old Man, that quest log entry is removed. For the dragon tail-bones, an additional line is added below the entry: "Tail-bone of 9 different members of the dragon family. I have an unprepared (name of dragon) tail-bone with me." After each prepared tail-bone is given to the Odd Old Man, the entry changes to (Name of dragon) tail-bone with a line through the name. The number of bones required decreases for each bone given to the Odd Old Man. In order to prevent killing extra dragons after players have already received the bone, the quest log for fur 'n' seek will list the bones players have already received. Note: To check which dragon tail-bones have yet to be handed in, check the Fur 'n' Seek quest journal. Preview * None of the bone drops are 100%, but they are fairly common. * No more than 40 kills should be required for any special bone. * The monsters you need to kill are mentioned on the wishlist. * There are 20 bones to collect for the wishlist. ** There is 1 other non-bone item to collect for the wishlist. : Brimhaven Dungeon :Items: Any Hatchet, 875 coins (0 with Karamja Hard Tasks completed), Dragonfire shield, Anti-dragon shield or a Super Antifire. :Travel method: Teleport to Brimhaven (using amulet of glory), teleport to your house if it is located in Brimhaven, or take a boat-ride for 30 coins from Ardougne (free with Ring of charos (a) or use Karamja Gloves 3 mine teleport and pay for the travel cart. :Tactics: Once in the dungeon, you can kill the moss giants which are located near the front of the dungeons. Once you venture further in, you can then kill the bronze, iron, steel and red dragons. You should then go deeper into the dungeon and kill the three metal dragons located here. * Moss giant * Red dragon (you could also kill this in the wilderness but it's more dangerous because of pkers) * Bronze dragon * Iron dragon * Steel dragon Ape Atoll :Items: Monkey Greegrees, decent food, prayer boosting gear. Antipoison recommended. :Travel method: Teleport to Ape Atoll, otherwise speak to Daero. :Tactics: It is recommended to first switch on protect from melee and kill the Big snake on Crash Island. Then, continue towards Ape Atoll and attack the monkey guard using protect from melee and a high-hitting weapon. * Monkey Guard * Big Snake Fremennik Slayer Dungeon :Items: Slayer Dart or Leaf-bladed spear or Leaf-bladed sword (optional: Off-hand leaf-bladed sword or a shield) or Broad arrows (with a shortbow or shieldbow) or Broad-tipped bolts (with a crossbow(s)), magical resistant armour, decent food, 1000 coins. :Travel method: Use your Enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka (or house teleport) and walk east to the caves. Players can get there via the Fairy ring. (Code: A-J-R). The Slayer ring teleport to the Rellekka slayer caves also can be used very effectively. :Tactics: Before entering the caves, ensure that you pay Lalli 1000 coins for the golden fleece. Lalli is located near the golden apple tree. Upon venturing into the caves, it is recommended to bring Black dragon hide here and range the turoth and the aquanite. * Aquanite * Adult Turoth * Golden fleece Mos Le'Harmless/Slayer Tower :Items: If fighting a Cave Horror instead of Monkey Guard: Witchwood icon, Light source, decent food and armour. :Travel methods: Players can get there via the Fairy ring (note that you need to repair two bridges) or Empty ectophial and walk west from Port Phasmatys. :Tactics: Once you are on Mos Le'Harmless, walk out of the main town and head south-east until you reach the caves and kill a cave horror. If you don't need to fight the cave horror (because you plan to fight a Monkey Guard), then you can skip this step and proceed to the slayer tower and kill the crawling hands, which are extremely easy to kill. * Cave horror * Crawling Hand Wilderness :Items: Dragonfire shield, Anti-dragon shield, decent food and armour. :Travel method: Run North from Varrock or Northeast from Edgeville. Teleport to Daemonheim and run Southwest into the wilderness. Once in the wilderness, run North. :Tactics: Decent armour and food are vital to survive from player killers. An anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield is essential. Kill the hill giants (if you need to) nearby in level 20 wilderness. Then walk slightly north-east and kill the green dragons located nearby. You can then walk north and head to Red dragon isle if you need to kill a red dragon. It is strongly recommended to fight Red Dragons at Brimhaven Dungeon. Green dragons can be replaced with Brutal green dragons in the trip to the Ancient Cavern to kill the Mithril dragon. * Red dragon * Green dragon * Hill giant The Ancient Cavern :Items: Dragonfire shield/Anti-dragon shield, decent food and armour, a strong weapon, prayer potions, ranging potions/super sets (depending on your method for killing mithril dragons), teleport for emergencies. :Travel method: Teleport to barbarian assault using a Games necklace :Tactics: Teleport to barbarian assault and run south to the whirlpool, and jump into it to enter the Ancient Cavern. Drink any potions you need and descend the steps into the main area. If you have not killed a green dragon during the wilderness section (which is not recommended), kill the brutal green dragons until you obtain the green-dragon-tail-bone, and then ascend the steps to the south of the way you entered and kill a mithril dragon *Brutal green dragon *Mithril dragon The Skeletal Horror * After you have obtained and polished all the bones (using the method), the old man will summon a Skeletal horror, a level 91 monster, to the platform North-East of him. (Note: You do not need to add the Golden Fleece to a pot of vinegar.) (Note: You must have completed the Rag and Bone Man wish list before the Skeletal Horror is spawned. If you have not, you must do the other wish list before you can kill it. ) * The monster loses bones as you battle it. You must quickly collect these bones and bury them to weaken the monster. If you don't collect them, the fallen bones crawl back to the monster and restore its life. Use the Protect from Magic prayer and you should have no trouble with it. * After defeating the monster, you will have finished the miniquest, and can talk to the Odd Old Man to receive your reward. Reward Fur 'n' Seek wish list reward bonesack.png Fur 'n' Seek wish list reward ramskull.png * Bonesack(e) OR Ram skull helm(e), both allowing you to teleport to the arena once a week after the skeleton has been reconstructed. * * * After the miniquest, the Skeletal horror can be fought again once every week after the last battle, giving slayer and prayer experience, depending on the player's level in those skills. * Transcript Trivia * The examine text for Long, sharp claws used to incorrectly read, "These needs a good polish." * On a double loot weekend it is possible to attain two of any bone drop by one of the monsters in god wars dungeon. * It is possible to obtain more than one Foot bone from Jungle Horrors. * The quest and associated wishlist of Fur 'n' Seek echoes the form of the earlier prequel quest Rag and Bone Man and associated wishlist. * Oddly enough, the Long, sharp claws and Sabre-like teeth look exactly the same when dropped on the ground. * The foot bone could be obtained as a rare drop without starting the quest. Category:Wikia Game Guides quests